


A scene out of a marriage

by anotheroneonline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit sex scenes, F/M, Fingering, Marrital sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheroneonline/pseuds/anotheroneonline
Summary: A short smutty scene out of the marriage of one Hermione Granger and Severus Snape.Disclaimer: I don’t own these two. They belong to J.K. Rowling. So don’t sue me! :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 37





	A scene out of a marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Is all I can say in advance. This is my first try at smut and somehow nobody stopped me from posting this. As I said I'm very sorry

He awoke from the feeling of a warm hand travelling down his chest.  
When the hand came to a rest around his penis he tried everything not to moan but failed miserably. When that happened the face of his beloved wife appeared from underneath the blanket. “Good morning, honey. Slept well?”  
“No not at all I’ve been lusting after my wife’s sweet cunt all night.”  
“Oh really? Interested in showing me just how much?”  
“Well what can I say. Except for wife happy, life happy.”  
And with that it was his turn to dive underneath the blanket between his wife’s lovely legs to her sweet, pink pussy that seemed to already be excited for him. He started by drawing soft circles on the inner sides of her thighs before he pushed one finger inside her just to find her quite ready indeed.  
He added another finger and started to pump in and out of his wife sweet pussy.  
“Oh Severus!”  
“I take it you like my efforts?”  
“Yes but if you don’t continue you’ll still receive a bad mark.”  
“Oh we can’t have that, can we?”  
And like that he pushed down his underwear and his cock into his wife’s cunt. They started to dance the oldest dance in the world.  
After several minutes of slow strokes Severus started to sped up a bit hitting all the good places quite deliciously. He reached for her clit which made her moan without restriction and after another few minutes she clenched around him taking him with her, a loud groan on his lips.  
After their heated love making they were lying on their bed, embraced and still heavily naked.  
He kissed her on the head and muttered  
“I love you Hermione.”  
“I love you too Severus.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. I hope you enjoyed. Comments would be appreciated.


End file.
